fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Yandere
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} I'll do anything for you. {Line: 2} Owner, you won't betray me, right? Right? Hey, are you listening? {Line: 3} Why why why, why is that...? Why are you so scared? {Line: 4} It's all right... I will protect you. {Line: 5} If you leave me... I don't know what I'd do. Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! Dialogue 'Talk' * There are always problems between two lovers. That's why I'm going to erase everyone that gets in the way of us being together. Everyone, OK? * He he he... I feel so happy just spending time with you. Regardless of the season, autumn or summer, two lovers must always be together... Right? * All I need is you by my side, nothing else... So can you stay by my side, please? * Hey hey, Owner... I bought some good looking food for you!... He he he, I love it when you praise me like that♪ * I drew a picture of you... He he he, could you take this as a present? Condition/Mood Boosting Options * 'Socializing' * I guess a doll's body is this fragile... * You best not make eyes at my owner, or I'll have words for you! * Oh, I was dozing off? Sorry, I've gotta go make din-din for Owner, so I'd better be off. * Hey, that won't do! Stay put, you... ♪ * Fairy, have you ever truly loved a human before? * Hee hee, bye-bye, Fairy * I can't imagine a world without someone to love. How cold. * I made some delicious rice balls. Relax, they're delish! It's not like I put poison in them, geez. * Here, I brought some extra. It's a sweet potato. I made way too much. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen... grin! * I'm not interested in any humans other than Owner! * Oh, so you were chatting with Owner, Fairy? Well, well, well... * When I love someone, I commit myself to giving my all to them. What about you,? * You wanna make sweets together? I'd love to, but who will you give them to? I'll be giving mine to Owner, of course! ♪ * Hey, Fairy, what have you been up to? A movie? And it's supposed to be great for couples? Wow, I never knew they had movies like that. * Wah, what is...? ...cherry blossoms? Ah, because I went through there earlier...? Thanks. * Don't let things pile up. If you don't need them, just get rid of them. If you can't part with them, let me help you toss them. * Fairy, why are you making Owner's favorite sweets? You want to show that you're better at them than me...? 'Socialized' * "That seems like the sort of thing you'd say." * No! Hands off this outfit! I just had it pressed. * What am I reading? It's a cookbook. Naturally, I'm going to make some delicious food for Owner. * Fairy... I thought I could trust you... * Movies, hmm... sorry, but that seat there is reserved for Owner. You should sit over here. * What do you want, Fairy? I was just getting ready to make snacks with Owner. Try to stay out of the way. * Red dragonflies... so pretty. Their wings are see-through. Imagine glancing through their wings and seeing a beautiful sky! I'd love to capture that moment forever. * You can sleep if you want to, but do it here. That spot belongs to Owner. * Fairy, are you okay? you're sneezing like crazy. Wear a mask. I don't want Owner to get sick. * Have you got what it takes to make your owner happy? * Spring is beautiful... But somehow sad... * The other day we went strawberry picking. Red strawberries are so pretty... Fu, fu. * And so? 'Recommended' * Hmm, I don't know...does this look OK? Why are you suddenly so quiet? Hey, hey, hey!!! Tell me your thoughts. * Will you like me more if I wear these clothes? 'Bother' * I'm busy helping my beloved! Try not to get in my way. * Sorry, I'm really busy right now. 'Yell' * I'll do my best for you, Owner * Thanks - I love you! 'Sleep' * Sleeping **I just can't get to sleep unless you're by my side. * up ** 'After Work/Study/Errand' * Work ' ** I'd do anything for someone I love. * 'Study ** * [Errand] ** I'm ba-ack...! Did you miss me? ** If you liked this one, I'll go to the ends of the earth to get more! I'll buy a hundred, or a thousand, for you, Owner! My Fairy Talk Socializing *Huh? This? ......Hehe, it's nothing. *Hehe...I wonder if still doesn't understand *I can't sleep at night either when I think about the person I love. Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized *I don't hate that part of you. *I have absolutely no idea what you're saying. *Yeah, yeah, that's good. Hope Change Talk * Letters # To my beloved Owner. I love you, Owner. Whether you're smiling, or mad, or sad... or frightened... or have stopped moving.... Hey, you'll stay with me forever, won't you? From Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * Stage 1: Agency Library * Stage 2: Where are we...? * Stage 3: Rose Mansion? * Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *Owner...! Y-you don't hate me or anything, right? You didn't just leave me there, right? Stage 5: A mystery... * Stage 6: Wonders of this world? *There are brambles growing on the windows. Owner, I don't want you to get hurt so I'll on this side. Stage 7: The Maze of Thorns * Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns *It was the correct answer, right? Right? Now don't be mean. If you try... Fu, fu ,fu, * Rose is the answer, right? Of course I know this much. It was written on that plate in the entrance hall. * Spirit of Brambles? Oh, that's why there are brambles in the garden and in the mansion. * Finally the end center of the maze... Oh, there's someone here. * looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?... Aren't you praising yourself a bit too much? Stage 9: All mysteries solved! *Owner and me are loving each other very much. We must always be together. Stage 10: Evening Library *What was on the last page? that's how many people started coming to the mansion of the mistress. And they lived happily ever after... Good for her. * Don't stare so much at the pictures of the mistress! Please! Look at me, hey, hey! 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory *Documents scattered on the floor, clothes hanging from chairs... Good, it means you won't even try approaching her, right? She's not suitable for you, right? * How is it even possible to scatter everything like this? I don't understand... * I really don't care about cleaning Silia's laboratory... I'd rather go back home with you, Owner. * ...what's wrong? Owner, what's that gear? ...I have a bad feeling about this. * Huh, suddenly everything became black... Owner, I don't want to be separated... Be by my side... No data for the rest of the event. 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *I got this ring from Owner. Fu, fu, I'll treasure it forever... *I made whole box of beautiful, beautiful triangle onigiri. And Owner will eat it all...♪ *Looks like they're having stage events there. We're going to a different place, but how about you check it out? Stage 1: Before going out *Huh...? You're going there? But there are so many people there... Uhm, it's fine. If you want to go there, we'll go. *I was looking forward to today's hanami for a long time. For a veeeery long time... Fu, fu, fu ♪ *The wind isn't that strong, so I'm sure the petals won't be falling yet. It's the best time for hanami. *Bento, a thermos... Okay, I'm ready. Owner, are you ready? *Let's go...? Hm, you'll carry everything? Fu, fu... Thanks. That's one of the things I love about you... Stage 2: At the park *Cherry blossoms are in full bloom... So beautiful... What's wrong? Huh? A flower petal on my head? Thank you for taking care of it. *If this means that you'll touch my head, I want more flower petals to fall down on it... Fu, fu, fu.♪ *There are many stands here. Owner, what do you want? Owner, I'll get you whatever you want. *Owner, what is it? You saw a friend? Hm... I'll greet that person instead of you, so you wait here. *I made a lot of sweets for today. I know you like this and this and that. You'll eat all of it, right? Stage 3: At the shopping district *There are quite a lot of stands here. Especially with roasted food. Oh, you can even buy a roasted eel... Huh... *Owner, look at that. A beautiful hairpin... I guess it's a prize in the shooting gallery. *Uhm... This is the hairpin I said I liked... You got it for me? Thank you, I will treasure it forever and ever. *Ah, a goldfish scooping stand. Ah, they are so beautiful... Fish closed in this small box, so sad... Fu, fu. *Here, I bought cotton candy. ...do you like it? ...fu, fu. Don't worry, I didn't put anything weird inside... Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Ah, the fish shop owner. Hello. ...hm? You want us to take care of your stand... W-wait...! *We've been asked to look after this food stand... What should we do. Huh? Owner? You want me to leave it to you? *This store is selling... Taiyaki. I hope we can make them properly... Owner, have you made taiyaki before? *Put the batter in the pan... Uh, this is so heavy... Ah! Owner, you caught me as I was falling, right? Thanks *The owner praised me for taking a good care of his stand. Fu, fu, Owner, would you praise me too...? Stage 5: Hanami time *How about we start a proper hanami? How about we sit under this tree? There's no one else around... Fu, fu, fu. *Being under such a beautiful cherry blossom with you, Owner... This is true happiness. Owner, I won't leave you alone. *Hey, hey, did you like the bento? I see... Phew. I don't need a bento that you don't like. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *What's the matter, Owner? Something on your... hmm? Is that Karume? She's running a stand too? *Karume's is a sweet potato stand huh! You want to try it, Owner? Huh. *How does it taste? Ah, delicious huh. I'd like a bite too... *chew chew* Wow... this is delicious. *If I made snacks even more delicious than these, you'd eat them, right Owner? Right? *What's the matter Owner? What is this? A ring? From one of the stands? For me... huhuhu. Stage 7: Stage event time *Sounds pretty loud over there, a stage event maybe? You wanna see it, Owner? I guess I'll go too then. *They're having a mini live concert apparently. That band's been pretty popular recently. *My singing voice is just for you though Owner. But whatever, I'll do it for you, so you'd better be watching, okay? *La la la la~♪ Huhuhu, what did you think? Aw, thank you! I don't care what anyone else thinks, as long as you liked it, Owner! Stage 8: Riverside sunset * Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Hm? Something in my hair? Ah! You put a flower for me? Thank you! *The stands are closing one by one. I guess the festival's over. I really wanted to keep enjoying it with you, Owner. *I gathered together some of the petals earlier. When we get back, let's put them in our tea and drink together. *What's up, Owner? Tonight's dinner? Huhuhu, okay. For you Owner, I will make anything, *Let's come back to this park again some time, even without a festival. I want to ride the boat together again...